world_incorporated_wrestling_wiwfandomcom-20200214-history
Ginny Weasley
Ginevra Molly "Ginny" Potter (née Weasley), born on 11 August, 1981, was a pure-blood witch, the youngest of Arthur and Molly Weasley's seven children, and the first female to be born into the Weasley line for several generations. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1992 to 1999 and was sorted into Gryffindor house. During her first year, she came under the influence of the memory of Tom Riddle's sixteen-year-old self, preserved in a diary, and was forced to re-open the Chamber of Secrets, endangering the lives of many students, including herself. Following that ordeal, Ginny grew into a confident young woman, becoming an important member of Dumbledore's Army, fighting in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries in 1996, the Battle of the Astronomy Tower in 1997, and the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998. She was also an accomplished Quidditch player, playing Chaser and Seeker at different times for the Gryffindor House team, and later playing professionally for the Holyhead Harpies. Upon retiring from the Harpies, Ginny became the senior Quidditch correspondent for the Daily Prophet. She married Harry Potter at some point in the early 2000s, and they had three children: James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna Potter. Biography at a young age.]] Early life Education at Hogwarts at the breakfast table.]] First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Battle of Hogwarts Later life Physical appearance Personality Magical abilities and skills Relationships Family Harry Potter Hermione Granger Neville Longbottom Cho Chang Luna Lovegood Nymphadora Tonks .]] Fleur Delacour , her sister-in-law.]] Sirius Black Hogwarts staff Dumbledore's Army .]] Dean Thomas .]] Michael Corner Lord Voldemort .]] Children during his first year at Hogwarts.]] Nieces and nephews Etymology Behind the scenes Author's comments Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey'' *''J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''Harry Potter for Kinect'' External links Notes and references